1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to motor scooters, and more particularly to electric motor scooters that are foldable into a compact form for storage or transport.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric motor scooters are convenient forms of transportation, especially in urban areas. Some conventional scooters can be folded for storage or transport, such as transport onto public buses or trains. Many of these folding scooters, however, employ a center hinge on the frame where one end of the scooter swings toward the other horizontally (i.e., swing in parallel to the ground). This requires the scooter to be folded while dragging or skidding the wheels on the ground. Others require the scooter to be lifted off the ground in order to fold the scooter. Some fold into a position which has a large overall footprint, making it difficult to carry or store. For example, the scooter can fold such that the wheels are not lined up concentrically and in parallel, resulting in a folded scooter with an awkward shape.
Conventional folding scooters, thus, are quite cumbersome to use. Riders who lack sufficient strength, who are handicapped, or who find these scooters to be inconvenient, are otherwise discouraged from using these vehicles.
Accordingly, these exists a need for an improved folding motor scooter which can be folded with minimal friction and which result in wheels that are fully concentric and parallel, thus giving the scooter a small overall footprint.